


La Pasión No Se Detiene

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passion never stops for Antonio who's sick and tired of Lovino walking around naked. As he says, each man has his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Pasión No Se Detiene

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Pasión No Se Detiene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58992) by Cherry Maxwell-Jones (aka me on ff.net). 



> FIC TIME!
> 
> This one is a little bit older than the others, I think I wrote it last year (it was on ffdotnet)
> 
> This is also my very first translation (I'm French, sorry if there are mistakes)
> 
> I hope you'll like it! =)

"'Stop walking naked around the casa. Each man has his limits. Gracias.' What does that mean, 'Tonio?!"

"I'm sick and tired of seeing you half-naked in my house, Lovi."

"It's my house too, jerk!" But the truth is that I'm on fire.

You're the match which sets the match fuse on fire.

My match fuse.

I'm about to explode.

I'm a TNT bloc by your side.

Let me tame you.

Let me climb you up.

Let me explore you.

Let me know you deeper.

Let me be a spelunker just once.

In you.

Let's do some rodeo.

Just once.

Only once.

On you.

I see red.

Passion red.

Red like your sheets on which you hitch in my dreams.

Red like your cheeks which dye themselves because of my dreamt strokes.

I'm like the bull in the arena.

Ready to rush at you, cruel matador.

I want to feel you.

To see you.

To touch you.  
I want you to beg me.

To ask me for more.  
And more.

And more.  
Until you reach the stars.

I want you to remember each detail during 10 years.

Your perfume makes me thrill.

It makes me tremble.

I lose my mind.  
Take me in heaven, it's like hell here.

Look at me.

Touch me.

Taste me.

Stop showing me your beautiful body without suspicion.

My lower back is on fire.

Stop the blaze before it spreads itself.

I'm just a man.

I have my limits.

Make me cross them.

Set some new ones.

Dominate me.

I want us to love each other.

I want us to stand each other in a passionate intercourse.  
I want us to love each other until it hurts.

Let me scratch you.

Let me bite you.

Love me.

Hate me.

Just think of me.

Only of me.

Let me love you.


End file.
